


Некуда

by WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга 2019 [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Gen, Incest, Rape, Sexual Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: обычные в сущности люди, обычные в сущности дела. Обычнее некуда.





	Некуда

Маленькие детки — маленькие бедки. Пока Денис был ребенком, никаких проблем с ним не было. Да и сейчас, когда он первокурсник экономфака, проблема не в нём. С ним-то всё понятно — возраст у парня, гормоны, что против них попишешь. И прыщи от них, поэтому и девочкам не нравится, а природа-то берет свое, на любую позариться немудрено, лишь бы давала. В принципе, и это было бы ничего, но добро бы хоть симпатичная была! Ни рожи, ни кожи, нет бы в мать пойти, так вылитая же Нина Ивановна, бабушка по отцу. Та тоже грубая была, щекастая, грудастая, как колхозница, одевай не одевай — село выйдет. И ума как у колхозной потаскухи. Неудивительно: порода такая, гулящая, бабка тоже сперва ее отца родила, а потом с мужем расписалась. Эта такая же: только пальцем помани, под любого бомжа с помойки уляжется. Смотреть на мужчин и то смотрит так, что без очков видно — похотливая, как сука дворовая. Дениска, конечно, ничего серьезного с ней не хочет, да и не может, но всё-таки секс есть секс, какой бы он ни был. С таким аппетитом, как у нее, немудрено будет что-нибудь подцепить, а потом наградить мальчика.   
Вот и попробуй уследи, с кем она крутит шашни, когда сын не видит, а с кем еще хороводятся ее мужики, пока не видит она, — вообще не разберешь. Хорошо хоть мальчику пока хватает тех способов, от которых она точно в подоле не принесет. Ладно, как-нибудь разберусь, а там он себе получше найдет. Это тоже природа — умный парень рано или поздно найдет себе получше, деваться некуда. 

— Что «мам»? Ты на часы смотрела?  
— Смотрела.  
— Девятнадцать двадцать, Юля. Ты во сколько должна была вернуться?  
— В семь, мам, но в библиотеке очередь, а потом трамвай...  
— Я не такая, я жду трамвая. Из хахалей у тебя очередь, идиотка, и всем от тебя одного надо, а ты и рада стараться... Телефон почему не брала?  
— Разрядился.  
— Заряжать надо, чтобы не разрядился. Ты же специально не поставила, чтоб потом оправдываться.  
— Мама...  
— Что «мама»? Позор один, мамой тебе быть. Прикрылась бы хоть. Ты посмотри, проститутка выросла, даже пуговицу застегнуть для приличия не может. Что, думаешь, восемнадцать стукнуло, можно что угодно вытворять?  
— Но я не...  
— Подстилаешься под кого попало, так хоть бы не врала. Вон, Степановна опять видела, как ты на остановке с парнем целуешься.   
— Мам, ну Вадик же, ты его знаешь.  
— Об экзаменах думать надо, а не о Вадиках. Сначала Вадик, потом Толик, потом еще пятеро сразу, а потом ты СПИДом заразишься...  
— Я же тебе говорила — хочешь, к гинекологу сходим, если ты так беспокоишься.   
— Говорила она. Я тебе что, девочка маленькая, не знаю, как вы гинекологов обходите? Сколько в твоем рту членов перебывало, ни один врач не определит. Вот как раз двадцати минут и хватит — ты отсосала, он штаны застегнул, и понеслись по своим делам, а матери можно и соврать, мать же дура, поверит, что ты не подзаборным кобелям минеты делаешь, а трамваев ждешь. Трамваи, в отличие от шлюх, по расписанию ходят.   
— Мама!..  
— Пошла в комнату, и чтобы мне больше ни на минуту. И никаких гулянок: до выпускного тебе, кроме школы и библиотеки, некуда.

За окном смеркается, яблоня стучит веткой в стекло, подоконник усыпан лепестками. Юлька в очередной раз застегивает пуговицу на груди — всегда покупные рубашки расходятся, зачем только такая выросла, — и подшивает в папку распечатанный реферат. Тихо, даже принтер свое отшумел. Юлька любит, когда тихо. Так редко бывает, с матерью попробуй посиди тихо — прицепится к чему-нибудь, как пиявка, надо приучиться хотя бы молчать, пока она мозги выносит, может, быстрее отваливаться будет.  
А в библиотеке в самом деле была очередь, это же областная, там постоянно хвосты до дверей, только никто проверять не будет. Юлька даже ушла пораньше, чтобы не опоздать, но трамваи двадцать минут стояли — за мостом была авария. Там постоянно бьются, чуть что — пробка, вот и не получилось выкрутиться.  
Впрочем, это даже хорошо, что дома оказалась мать. Покричит и перестанет, до следующего опоздания. Если бы Денис — это гораздо хуже.   
Юлька не хочет думать о прошлом разе, и позапрошлом, и еще неизвестно каком количестве раз, когда матери не было, и на звонок открывал брат — а потом вталкивал в комнату, запирал дверь, жестом требовал опуститься на колени, спускал штаны, и в лицо шибало запахом пота, нестираных трусов, как-то даже мочи. И попробуй только не взять в рот толстый член в синих надутых жилах, или взять не так глубоко, как Денису нравится, или сосать не до конца, или случайно задеть зубами. По затылку даст или за волосы оттаскает — это еще ничего. Как-то Юлька попробовала сделать вид, что не поняла, чего хочет брат, — и он ударил ее так, что разбил губу в кровь. Закрасить, конечно, пыталась, но темную помаду потребовала стереть классуха, сославшись на устав гимназии, и пришлось несколько дней ходить с расквашенной губой и объяснять, что упала, ударилась...  
В следующий раз губой не обойдется, Юлька знает. Он предупредил: посмеешь хоть раз не отсосать или укусить, оттрахаю по полной программе, а потом на весь двор раззвоню и матери скажу, что ты с Вадькой спишь, и с Димкой, и со всем классом, и ко мне пыталась приставать, только я тебя послал. Я же хороший мальчик, кто поверит, чтобы я с родной сестрой трахался. Тем более с такой уродиной — сиськи как у колхозницы, щеки жирные, как только Вадьке твоему не стремно с такой коровой сосаться...  
Юлька не хочет думать, что так было не раз и будет еще много раз, что школьный психолог первым делом вызовет мать, а она опять расскажет, что дочка всё выдумывает, что Вадик наверняка бросит, если ему пожаловаться. Юлька вообще не хочет думать, хочет пулей вылететь на улицу и бежать, нестись по весеннему городу, просто бежать, не замечая машин и людей, не чувствуя запаха цветущих яблонь, не слыша звонков собственного телефона.   
Юлька хочет убежать.  
Юльке некуда.


End file.
